1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic control valves, and more particularly to a large capacity rapidly opening valve which provides a high rate of flow for fluid pressure actuators that are to be operated under high velocity and high load.
2. Prior Art
In the past, MTS Systems Corporation of Eden Prairie, Minn., has built what is known as a velocity generator. This is an actuator that provides a relatively high rate of movement. These actuators generally are directly coupled to a pressure source, and have an internal inlet port controlled by a seal on the actuator piston of the velocity generator. The piston is held in position closing the port and when triggered the force holding the piston is reduced and the piston moves slightly and then the entire piston is open to the supply pressure from the built-in accumulator surrounding the velocity generator actuator. Such velocity generators are used for dynamic test systems for impact testing of automotive interiors for example.
Additionally, in the prior art when high velocity actuators were to be used for testing specimens, it has been known to control such actuators with large solenoid valves that will handle up to 400 gallons per minute. Such valves are large, expensive and do not open as quickly as desirable.